The Sentry
Summary The Sentry (Robert "Bob" Reynolds) is a fictional character, a superhero in the Marvel Comics Universe. The character first appears in The Sentry #1 (Sep. 2000) and was created by Paul Jenkins and Jae Lee, with uncredited conceptual contributions by Rick Veitch. Empowered by the enigmatic Professor's secret formula, high school student Robert Reynolds became a superhuman. After trouncing the school bully who had tormented him, Reynolds sewed together a costume and made his debut as the heroic Sentry. One of very few super heroes active during the years just prior to the Fantastic Four's emergence, Sentry gained new importance when the new wave of heroes rose to prominence. Almost instantly deducing Spider-Man's secret identity, Sentry became a role model for the young hero, as well as an ally to the X-Men, an equal to Reed Richards and a friend to the outcast Hulk. The Sentry even battled Dr. Doom alongside the Fantastic Four and defeated his greatest enemy, the General, with the X-Men's aid. During this period, the Sentry married the love of his life, Lindy, and took the young Scout as his sidekick; but the arrival of the Void, a shadowy monster that exploited its enemy's greatest fears, ended the Sentry's charmed life. The Void nearly killed Scout, drove Hulk into a rampage, and murdered over one million people in Manhattan. Discovering that the Void had been the dark aspect of his own powers, the Sentry teamed with Reed Richards and Dr. Strange to create a system which made Earth's entire population, themselves included, forget all about the Sentry. With the Sentry inactive and forgotten, the Void vanished. Powers and Stats Tier: 4-B '''| '''2-A Name: Robert Reynolds Origin: Marvel Comics, Sentry #1 Gender: Male Age: In his 30s or 40s Classification: Human enhanced by chemical serum (a much more powerful version of the one used on Captain America); Angel of Death Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses (could hear someone calling him on the other side of the Earth and perceive people's auras and other energies), Flight, Telepathy, Telekinesis (his mind holds his physical powers together), Energy Manipulation and Projection (Like drawing on ambient energy, calming the Hulk with his aura, and sometimes displaying energy physiology), Forcefield Creation, Elemental Manipulation and Weather Manipulation, Invisibility, Intangibility, Matter Manipulation, Memory Manipulation (Repeatedly wiped the memories of everyone on Earth over and over), Mind Manipulation(His telepathic power is greater than even Charles Xavier's), Soul Manipulation (can devour souls), can empower others, dimensional travel, his body's atoms are an instant ahead of the current timeline (and their nature was unknown to Molecule Man relative to all the molecules that he had experienced), can survive in outer space, doesn't need sleep, air, food or water, Immunity to diseases, Regeneration (High), Immortality (Types 1, 3, and 4), Life Creation, Resurrection, Teleportation and Shapeshifting, Resistance to Mind Manipulation (His mental shields are strong enough to keep out Charles Xavier and Emma Frost) Attack Potency: Solar System level+ (Repeatedly stated to have the power of a million exploding suns, which has been confirmed to be literal. Possess planet-busting power even when shrunk to subatomic size . He provided half the force that halted the Celestial Exitar, who was much larger than the Earth, and he has outmatched Thor and Terrax) | Multiverse level+, managed to fight and stalemate Genis-Vell who is enough powerful to destroys the whole Multiverse which contains an infinite amounts of universes. Speed: Massively FTL+ (Often shown flying at many times the speed of light, and crossing interstellar distances) | Immeasurable Lifting Strength: Stellar+ Striking Strength: Solar System Class+ | Multiversal+ Durability: Solar System level+ (His regeneration makes him extremely hard to destroy) | Multiverse level+ '''(Can tank attack from Genis-Vell) '''Stamina: Extremely High, Likely Limitless Range: Standard melee range for his human form. The Void can extend himself for hundreds of kilometers. At least multi-planetary range with energy attacks. | Multiversal+ Standard Equipment: CLOC sentient computer system that feeds him information from all over the world and prioritizes what emergencies he should handle. Intelligence: Extraordinary Genius. (The Sentry helped to design his Watchtower along with Reed Richards, and built a robotic dog stronger than the Thing and Wendigo, but he can be impaired by his psychoses and insecurities. The Void built or created his own twisted parody of the Watchtower and CLOC, including drones capable of hurting the Sentry.) Weaknesses: None Notable Feats: Strength: * Breaking all the Hulk's bones with his Void tendrils * Flying right past the Crimson Bands of Cytorrak spell of Dr. Doom * Overpowering Ares and ripping him in half * Overpowering Thor, then bringing down Asgard * Overpowering Terrax the Tamer, breaking his hand and planetbusting axe * Breaking Dr. Doom's full-strength forcefields and armor * Making the Void keep many of Earth's heroes (Avengers including Thor, as well as the Fantastic Four, X-Men and others) and villains busy with his tendrils, including breaking the Hulk's bones, while engaging the Sentry at the same time (basically Robert Reynolds fighting with himself), before his attacks started getting stronger * Making the Void damage a constantly boosted Dr. Strange forcefield also propped by Iron Man and Invisible Woman (while ignoring the attacks of Black Bolt and his Inhumans, Namor, the Human Torch, the Thing, multiple X-Men, Avengers and others) Durability: * Tanking an angry Savage Hulk attack. * Momentarily resisting an escaping Cosmic Cube's energies (doubles as a strength feat, even an incomplete Cube lacking proper shape can emit cosmic radiation that affects matter on the molecular level) * Resisting multiple punches from World War Hulk * Fighting the Collective, which was powered by the energies of millions of Earth mutants (including Xorn and Magneto) and had taken down the Herald level Binary Ms. Marvel moments before * Resisting multiple attacks from Thor * During his fight against Genis-Vell in the Microverse (where planets are subatomic-sized) that released enough power to be visible in the regular universe, emerging from it relatively unscathed Regeneration: * Receiving a Kree gun headshot (getting up and regenerating when he felt like it) * Getting magically blown up (reappearing from it whole) * Throwing himself into the Sun and regenerating his burned to the bones body on the spot (despite his suicidal mental state) * Regenerating from an atom while being inside the Sun over and over and over again * Molecule Man's repeated attempts to kill him (from which he reformed in short notice) Telepathy: * Shielding his mind from Absorbing Man's powers * Mentally terrorizing the Super Adaptoid with the Void when she tried to copy his powers * Repeatedly mindwiping Earth and beyond for years (including people like Professor X and Dr. Doom) of any memory and knowledge of himself, unlocking these memories globally or to select individuals (including implanting many of his memories into a comic book writer's mind) * Mentally torturing the Hulk * Breaking free from Dr. Strange's black magic illusions * Forcing Emma Frost and Professor X (both Omega-level mutants) to work together in order to reachand influence his subconscious (Robert Reynolds) for a split second (through Emma's prior experience and work with him) while Sentry was distracted, the Void then overwhelming and compromising Emma's telepathy with just a remaining psionic sliver of himself Matter manipulation: * Creating beings like the Void monster and the Sentry superhero, both being imbued with the personality aspects of Robert Reynolds best suited to each * Making the Sentry cure his psychiatrist's daughter, and the Void inflict cancer on a random woman, later subconsciously resurrecting his dead wife * Manipulating and destroying the body of the post-retcon Molecule Man * While throwing a tantrum, manipulating his Watchtower to either punish his wife or protect her from the attack Other: Respect Thread Notable Attacks/Techniques * The Void: A cosmic monster created by Robert Reynolds with his molecular powers after he drank the Sentry serum, to embody the negative parts of him that he can't control and were accentuated by the serum. In the past he materialized on his own as a separate entity that balanced the Sentry's heroics with evil, or was directly created when Reynolds believed him to be around. He lost power and faded when Reynolds willed it after achieving mental stability and dominion of himself or when Sentry mindwiped himself and everybody else after the Void was becoming too independent and powerful, also being defeated by Sentry when their balance was broken (after the Void killed more people than the Sentry saved). But the Void always returned on his own as long as Sentry existed, in fact every seen incarnation of the character has displayed varying degrees of the Void in order to be able to act against his enemies even when performing heroics. During the events of Secret Invasion the Sentry and the Void personas merged again, with the Void starting to assert dominance throughout the events of Dark Reign (especially manifesting after Sentry suffered mental trauma or severe physical damage), culminating with the Void getting released during the events of Siege. It was also been speculated that the Void and the Sentry's power source is the Judeo-Christian God, or that Robert Reynolds became empowered by a similar force. * Infinitendrils: Black tendrils he can sprout from his body or from dark clouds he creates with his molecular powers. They can attack physically, make stuff explode on contact or phase into people to take control of their minds, inflict traumatic visions of their past, present and future or eat their souls.